A battery-operated consumer electronic device (e.g., a laptop) may supply power to a computing device (e.g., a cell phone) via, for example, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port. In an example, when the battery power of the laptop is low and the laptop does not receive power from an alternating current (AC) source via a power adapter, supplying power to the cell phone may relatively quickly deplete the remaining battery power of the laptop.
In another example, the cell phone may be configured to receive power at a first voltage level via a USB connection, e.g., to charge the cell phone. However, a specific USB port of laptop may be configured to supply power only at a second voltage level that is different from the first voltage level. In such a scenario, if the cell phone is connected to the laptop via the specific USB port of the laptop, the cell phone may not be charged satisfactorily based on receiving the second voltage level.